My Immortal
by Laemia
Summary: Yaoi, Zemyx, Song-fic, POV Demyx - "Tu vas au manoir Oblivion? Tu reviendras?" Depuis le départ de Zexion, Demyx se sent perdu...


Genre: Romance, Angst, Death-fic, Song-fic

Rating: Hm... K+, parce que K ça craint XD

Pairing: Zemyx, sous-entendu Akuroku mais rien de bien méchant

Disclaimer: La chanson est au groupe Evanescence, les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à Nomura (d'ailleurs à sa place, je ne les auraient pas fait mourir... Mais on lui pardonne car c'est un génie!)

Hors-sujet: Pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction Hate me if you can, il n'y aura pas de chapitre cette semaine! Oui, je suis méchante, mais je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire cette semaine... Pardon. Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un bôw (ou pas) Zemyx! =D Oui, parce que j'ai pas le temps d'écrire mon chapitre, mais pour écrire des O-S, je suis pas la dernière. -_-" Vous avez le droit de me tuer.

Oui, bon, alors je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de cette fic, je la trouve un peu plate... Je voulais la faire depuis longtemps, je trouve que la chanson correspond très bien à ce couple. Oui, car je maintiens que le Zemyx est un couple triste autant qu'humoristique! Oui, les auteurs oublient un peu le côté dramatique, en général. M'enfin bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

"Le manoir Oblivion? Pourquoi ils t'envoient là-bas?

-Pour y faire des expériences sur Naminé. Et tester les pouvoirs du maître de la Keyblade."

Sora, l'élu de la Keyblade. Il te faudrait certainement l'affronter, si le Supérieur en avait décidé ainsi. Et si sa puissance dépassait ses espérances, il se pourrait que... Je n'osai formuler mes craintes.

"Tu reviendras?

-Oui, je te le promets."

_J'aurais tellement voulu te croire, Zexion._

Mais je ne pouvais ignorer cette petite voix intérieure qui me disait que je te voyais certainement pour la dernière fois. Je ne comprend peut-être pas grand chose, mais j'ai au moins deviné ça.

"Je ne peux pas venir avec toi?

-Non. Xemnas a pris sa décision."

Et tu m'abandonnais malgré toi, me laissant seul dans cette forteresse trop blanche et trop calme. Si seulement je pouvais aller là où je le voulais. Rien qu'une fois, décider seul de ma destination, sans devoir suivre les ordres... Où irais-je? Je suppose que je te suivrais. Cela ne changerait donc pas grand-chose, puisque même là je ne déciderais pas vraiment moi-même... Peu importe, ça n'arriveras jamais.

_I'm so tired of being here / J'en ai tellement assez d'être ici_  
_Suppressed by all of my childish fears / Opressé par toutes mes peurs d'enfant_  
_And if you have to leave / Et si tu dois partir_  
_I wish that you would just leave / J'aimerais que tu partes tous simplement_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here / Car l'ombre de ta présence persiste_  
_And it won't leave me alone / Et elle ne me laissera jamais seul_

Je ne pense pas que les autres Similis aient remarqué un changement dans mon comportement après ton départ. Je conservais mon rôle de garçon joyeux, un peu trop énergique. Un peu trop fainéant aussi, paradoxalement. Je restais pour tout le monde l'agaçant Demyx qui leur prouvait que nous pouvions éprouver des sentiments. Pourtant, ils continuaient de nier.

_Ils ne supportent pas d'avoir tort, tu sais_?

Surtout Xemnas. C'est pour ça que nous cachions nos sentiments aux yeux des autres. Ils nous auraient fait disparaître tous les deux. Juste comme ça, pour continuer d'avoir raison.

Après ton départ, je demandais tout les jours aux autres membres s'ils avaient des nouvelles du manoir. J'essayais de glisser ça naturellement dans la conversation, mais certains ont commencé à me demander pourquoi je m'intéressais à cette mission qui ne me concernait en rien. Je leur répondais en riant que j'en avais assez de devoir faire le double de travail depuis le départ de la moitié de nos effectifs. Je riais, mais je souffrais. J'avais mal et tu me manquais.

_These wounds won't seem to heal / Ces blessures ne sembleront jamais cicatriser_  
_This pain is just too real / Cette douleur est juste trop réelle_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase/ Il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra pas effacer_

"Il paraît qu'un des membres envoyés au manoir Oblivion a été supprimé."

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine, à l'endroit où nous ne sommes censé avoir que du vide. J'ai caché ma douleur et j'ai afficher un sourire cruel avant de me tourner vers Roxas qui venait d'entrer. Je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Il avait l'air perdu en apprenant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais cette personne. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Il pensait à Axel. Depuis l'arrivée du blond, ces deux-là étaient tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Si ce n'était pas de l'amour, ou du moins de l'amitié, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être? Encore une preuve que Xemnas avait tort.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre en glissant nonchalamment un "bof, ça feras juste un chieur de moins." Puis j'ai fermé ma porte à double tour. Et j'ai pleuré. Ce fut la première fois que cela m'arrivait, mais pas la dernière. Un Simili, pleurer? Que diraient les autres s'ils voyaient ça? J'aimerais leur montrer, à tous, que c'est possible, que nous ne sommes pas des coquilles vides, que nous pouvons souffrir et le montrer. Je me doutais que ce ne serais pas une chose à faire, si je voulais rester en vie, si je voulais continuer à t'attendre.

Alors au lieu de me rebeller contre ces abrutis bornés, j'ai pensé à toi. Je me suis remémoré des souvenirs de nous deux, chose que je m'étais interdit lorsque tu es parti. Tu faisais régulièrement des cauchemars à propos de ton ancienne vie, où plutôt de la vie de ton "original". Le refus d'Ienzo de partir, sa peur lorsque les Sans-Coeur l'on attaqué... Il n'était qu'un enfant. Tu ressentais parfaitement ce qu'il avait éprouvé et il n'était pas rare que tu vienne me trouver en pleurant, la nuit, cherchant à évacuer la peine que tu ressentais par procuration.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears / Lorsque tu hurlais j'éloignais toutes tes peurs  
And I've held your hand through all of these years / Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années  
But you still have all of me / Mais tu as toujours tous de moi._

Et puis, la nouvelle a éclaté. Tout ceux envoyés au manoir Oblivion avaient été décimés. Roxas n'a pas pleuré. Moi non plus. Je suppose qu'on ne le pouvait même plus. J'ai souri, lançé quelques blagues médiocres dont je ne me souviens même plus, et je suis parti en mission sans broncher, tuant plus de Sans-Coeur que d'ordinaire. Je comprenais enfin ce que devaient éprouver les autres membres de l'Organisation. Ce vide à l'intérieur, cette absence d'émotions. Il ne restait rien, ni joie, ni colère, ni haine. La lumière s'était éloigné. Ca ne faisait pas mal, mais bien pire que ça. Tu m'aidais à faire comme si j'avais un coeur, mais tu étais parti.

_You used to captivate me / Tu avais l'habitude de me fasciner  
By your resonating light / Par ta lumière éclatante  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind / Mais désormais je suis liée à la vie que tu as laissée derrière toi  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams / Ton visage hante mes agréables rêves d'autrefois  
Your voice it chased away all the insanity in me / Ta voix chasse toute la folie en moi  
_

La nuit, en revanche, je t'ai aperçu dans mes rêves. Tu t'éloignais et je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, t'ai cherché prêt de moi sans te trouver. Et j'ai enfin hurlé toute ma douleur. Cette insuportable impression de se faire transperçer un coeur absent à chaque millième de seconde qui s'écoulait. Tu n'avais pas eu à connaître ça, et dans un sens, je t'enviais.

_These wounds won't seem to heal / Ces blessures ne sembleront jamais cicatriser  
This pain is just too real / Cette douleur est juste trop réelle  
There's just too much that time cannot erase / Il y a juste trop de choses que le temps ne pourra pas effacer_

Depuis, la souffrance grandissait, emplissait le vide à l'intérieur de moi. Le manque ne s'effaçait pas, même avec les mois. Des millions d'années n'y changeraient pas grand chose. A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, que je jouais du sitar, que je riais avec les autres. Chaque jour, chaque seconde j'aperçevais ton visage derrière mes paupières. J'en pris l'habitude. La douleur, à raison d'être moins forte, me maintenait en quelque sorte en vie. Si je ne ressentais rien, comme au début, je n'aurais pas trouvé le courage de continuer à survivre. J'avançais, faisait tout ce que l'on attendait de moi, presque mécaniquement. Sourire, partir en mission, rire, me plaindre. Et c'est tout.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears / Lorsque tu hurlais j'éloignais toutes tes peurs  
And I've held your hand through all of these years / Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années  
But you still have all of me / Mais tu as toujours tous de moi._

Puis, Roxas a quitté l'Organisation. Axel en est devenu comme fou. Un fantôme vivant. Si tu l'avais vu... Mais je ne parvenais pas à éprouver de la compassion. Je n'avais juste plus assez de place pour accueillir une autre douleur que la mienne. Je devrais être en état de le comprendre, de me sentir plus proche de lui, mais non. Je me sentais toujours aussi seul.

_J'ai toujours été seul, même lorsque tu vivais encore. N'est-ce pas Zexion?_

Je ne te parlais pas de mes peurs, tu ne me comprenais pas. Mais je tolèrais. Parce que je t'aimais et que c'était réciproque.

_D'ailleurs, je t'aime toujours, tu sais?_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone / J'ai tant lutté pour me convaincre que tu est bien parti  
But though you're still with me / Mais bien que quelque part tu sois toujours avec moi  
I've been alone all along / Je suis seule depuis le début._

Le Supérieur m'a demandé de ramener le Numéro XIII. J'allais rencontrer la maître de la Keyblade, et l'affronter s'il le fallait. Je me disais que j'allais te venger.

_Mais quelle chance avais-je de gagner contre lui, si tu avais perdu?_

Peu importe, j'y croyais quand même. Et je voulais ramener Roxas. Je voulais qu'Axel cesse d'être triste. Je voulais qu'ils prouvent aux autres Similis ce que toi et moi n'avions jamais réussi à prouver. Que nous ressentions des émotions, et pas seulement un grand vide atrocement pénible.

Non, je n'ai pas réussi, tu dois t'en douter. Je sais, je suis un incapable. J'ai hurlé car je ne voulais pas quitter ce monde avant d'atteindre l'objectif que je venais de me fixer, à cause de ma trop grande faiblesse. Et de la culpabilité, aussi. J'avais beau me répéter que ce garçon t'avais tué et que Roxas ne pourrait revenir si je ne le supprimais pas, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le faire. Je sentais qu'il ne méritait pas un tel sort. S'il savait que nous étions capables de ressentir, il ne nous aurait surement pas éliminé. Mais je me sentais tout de même affreusement coupable.

Et maintenant que je disparaît à genoux, je suis soulagé. Presque... heureux. Je vais te revoir. Mais je dois avouer que cela m'effraies. Je n'aime pas l'inconnu.

_Dis Zexion, où vont les Similis lorsqu'ils meurent? _

Pour l'instant, je ne vois que du noir. Puis une lumière. Et l'instant d'après, tu es là, devant moi. Je n'ose pas y croire. Je ne sens pas mon corps bouger, et pourtant je me retrouve soudain tout près de toi.

_Mais pourquoi pleures-tu?_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears / Lorsque tu pleurais j'essuyais toutes tes larmes  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears / Lorsque tu hurlais j'éloignais toutes tes peurs  
And I've held your hand through all of these years / Et j'ai tenu ta main durant toutes ces années  
But you still have all of me. / Mais tu as toujours tous de moi._

Tu me souris à travers tes larmes et je m'aperçois que je suis dans le même état.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre", dis-je.

Les Similis ne meurent pas, il ne reste rien de leur passage, disais Xemnas. En réalité, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Je songe à cela pendant que nous tombons ensemble dans une eau claire et transparente. Je ne parviens pas à déterminer ce qu'il se produira lorsque nous arriverons tout au fond. Sans doute n'y a t-il pas de fond. Mais je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas réellement mourir, puisque nous n'existons pas. En fait, d'une certaine façon, nous sommes immortels.

_Puisque nous sommes ensemble._

_

* * *

Ayé! _J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de fautes de synthaxe... J'ai relu, mais il y a toujours des fautes qui m'échappent, quoi que je fasse! Bref...

Vos impressions? Triste? Pas triste? Ridicule? Rewiew, pas rewiew?


End file.
